Green Hair
by makmix
Summary: On Akaneia, when the land was called as such... There were few human individuals with the odd hair color, green. Nearly all of them had played a special role within the land in its history. As the years went by, the natural color dwindled as well, leaving it to especially interesting individuals. In present day Ylisse, one man is left with this hair color and he soon finds why.
1. Late Night Research

_**I, MAKMIX, DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM! I DO, HOWEVER, OWN MY CHARACTER TORMUN!**_

* * *

On Ylisse, a child being born is a momentous occasion. A bundle of love and joy for the two parents to live their lives with. Of course, each baby in of itself is precious and special, each one having special little features. One of which is being born with green hair…

Not many are born with this obscure hair color, but there were quite a few before Ylisse was Ylisse. Akaneia, two millennia ago had a handful of these green haired wonders. To them in their lives, it was just another detail that described a person, but each one of them would learn, it meant much more…

This leads to Manaketes of the Divine Dragon Tribe and their own details. These beings from the Divine Dragon Tribe always are spotted with green hair, however it may be disproved since the only one known is the Oracle, Tiki. Their hair color tilts to more of a lighter green than normal. This coincides with humans being born with green hair. They have a small power, a tiny fragment of divine dragon power in them. This is connected due to old writings taken by the elder Manakete, Bantu. The ones with green hair that served under the legendary Hero-King Marth all had a surprising connection. A divine dream given to them by the gods.

The parallels do not end there, no. When asked about their dreams, there is a figure. Not discernable to the dreamer, but is known for sure as well as an aura that surrounds the figure. This figure asks one simple question. It asks, what is most important to you?

Each have given their answers. Abel, the Panther, answered love and loyalty. Draug answered duty. Gordin answered family. Merric answered companionship. Sedgar said versatility. Tomas had the same answer as Draug. Palla answered compassion and family. Each of their answers solidified in their defining traits and their choices later in their lives.

The correlations are there, albeit obscure and possibly misleading to some, it is a high probable chance that these people born with this very special hair color have a divine connection of some sort. I finish this research of mine some distance away from Ylisstol. Written by Loren Pritanul, scholar of divinity and its workings.

* * *

 _Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage - Lao Tzu_

* * *

The small journal is closed and bound once more. The Ylissean tactician breathes a sigh as he leans back in his chair.

"Ah Tormun dear? Are you up?" A heavenly voice comes into the ears of the tactician.

"Yes, still up. Come in, I know you always do." Tormun, the green haired tactician smiles as his wife enters.

"You should be sleeping… With me." His wife points out.

"I should, shouldn't I Tiki? Just getting in some quick knowledge and research. Especially since…" He trails off and looks at the journal.

Tiki, the Oracle of Naga, wife to the famous tactician, looks at him with nothing but care.

"It's the dream isn't it?" She hits the nail on the head.

"It bothers me honey… Was I was told was different from any other. It told me something else. That I will see it again. I'm afraid." Tormun stares solemnly at the floor.

Tiki walked up to her husband and sat herself in his lap.

"Then forget it for now. Be with me, please." She says quietly to comfort him as she snuggles up close to his chest.

He looks at her for only a moment before wrapping his arms around her.

"I pray to Naga that you will find the answers soon." Her soft words flow into his ears.

"After the war with Valm…" He gently lays his hand on top of her head.

 **A/N: Makmix here with a little story with a completely hair brained idea of a theory that I made because I love RobinxTiki too gods damned much. Anywho, this is probably just going to be a few short chapters that have some connections to one another.**

 **I don't expect anyone to agree with my this theory that I, practically, made up. I mean it could be something, but honestly, what is a good piece of work if you didn't have such a vivid imagination or the drive to write something that possibly makes no sense logically, but is enjoyable to read for all.**

 **I think that's the fun in creating ideas... See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Hello Darkness

_**I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM! JUST TORMUN!**_

* * *

 _Heh… I told him I had to do it… I wish I didn't have to, but a millennia of peace doesn't sit well with me…_

 _My time is almost up… I can't hear them anymore, but their faces tell me what I need to know…_

 _Tiki... Morgan… The two girls… No, the two women in my life… Be well. Remember that I love you both…_

 _Well, looks like my time is up. Goodbye, friends. Goodbye Chrom. Goodbye, my amazing family…_

* * *

 _Leave something for someone but don't leave someone for something. - Enid Blyton_

* * *

Darkness. For some, it is engulfing. For others, it is solace. To the select few... It is a beginning…

"It is time for you to wake." A divine voice calls upon the lone, downed figure of Tormun.

"Agh…" He stirs as he slowly regains his bearings in this void.

"We meet once more." The voice continues.

"Erg… Ah… I guess I'm not dreaming this time." He says as he stands with a bit of pain.

"No, but now… The question before you is laid. What do you seek?" The voice manifests into a glowing figure in front of him.

"Hah… If I may… What are you?" Tormun steadies himself on his feet as he holds his left arm for pain alleviation.

"I am Bosideos, a divine spirit whose power manifests within bodies of certain humans here on Akaneia or, to you, Ylisse." The being assumed a form.

"Wait, your ears…" The tactician gazes at the pointed ears of the now semi visible divine spirit.

"Indeed, I am from the Divine Dragon Tribe. My life was short when the Earth Dragons went wild and insane. However, my power persisted… Spreading across the continent, melding with strong humans like yourself." Bosideos explained.

Tormun could only stare at the spirit-man. Green hair combed back with a pointed beard, a grand cloak surrounding his body.

"You are the last fragment of my power, and a very special one as well… The time has come for my question… What do you seek?" The divine spirit asks once more.

Tormun looked around at the darkness that seemed endless. He thought for an unanswerable amount of time. His mind wandered to the things he deemed important. His tactics, his friends, his… Family…

His manakete family that will, if not already, outlive him. He looks back at the divine spirit once more.

"My family, the one that would outlive me, the one where I would regret not having more time with them…" The green haired tactician answered.

"So be it… Be glad you have the right blood… Now rest." Bosideos waves his hand over Tormun's face.

"Whaaaa….." That was all the tactician managed out before he fell back down on to the space of darkness.

 **A/N: OOO! Rapid updates! Lovin' it so far. The updates at least... I don't know bout the story, eh, I love the story too. I like it a lot. I like what I did with it. I don't expect perfection, I don't expect a grand following of readers, but I do expect a pretty quality piece of writing. I hope I delivered here.**

 **Other than that little spout of my thoughts, I'll be keeping up with every day or every two days updates. So expect this to be updated at least another four or five times till I'm finished. I don't expect this to be a grand tale of epic proportions. No, I just want to give a story to you willing readers out there. That's my drive. And I think, that's the best writing. When it wants to be shared.**

 **Also, check out Spellbinding Radiance by FoxwolfJackson. That story is bloody legendary if you haven't check it out already. Go, go there now, once you finish reading this A/N, you go to that story now and read it. If you already did, re read it again. Just... It redefines the self insert story.**

 **Ok enough gushing for now. I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **~ Makmix**


	3. Little Somethin' Extra Part 1

_**I DO NOT-A OWN-A THA FIER EMBUL! JUS THA GOOD CHURACTURE TURMIN!**_

* * *

"Chrom, we have to do something…" A female voice, high pitched.

"What do you propose we do?" A male voice, fairly deep.

"Egh… Ahhh… I don't know!?" The female voice responded.

This is when Tormun decided to stir. His head hurt and the voices over him were not helping no matter how… familiar… it… His eyes fluttered open.

"I see you're awake." The blue haired man said…

The name was on the tip of his tongue.

"Hey there." The blonde girl added with a giggle.

Her face was familiar for sure.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know." The blue hair… Chrom added.

Tormun managed a smirk.

"Give me your hand." Chrom offered.

The tactician reached for it and as he clasped his hand onto the prince's, he noticed one key thing…

"Welcome back, it's over now." The blue haired prince… No, exalt said.

"Damn well should be… I died for it. Look no mark." Tormun joked as he pointed to his hand.

"Tormun! You had us so worried you know!" Lissa huffed at him.

"Sorry bout that, how long was I gone?" The green haired tactician asked as he felt his hood nagging at him as it was covering all but his face.

"Not too long actually. It was about to be four months with you not here." Chrom told him.

"Yeah, we had search parties all over for you! I know you killed a dragon god thing, but you could have been gone forever!" Lissa scolded once more.

"I'm guessing that the parties are still out there." Tormun really did not like his hood on now...

"We were the last one out for the week… I… Always checked this field every time I went out on the search. Every damn time for the past three, almost four months." Chrom put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Good to hear… Damn this thing is annoying…" The returned tacticians sighs and pulls his hood down feeling immediate relief.

Until his friends gasped in surprise.

"What? Something wrong Chrom? LIssa?" He twitched his… Ears?

"Gods above…" Chrom muttered out.

"Tormun… Ears… Pointy…" Lissa stared incredulously.

"My… Ears?" He reached up to touch them and was met with long pointed ears.

"What… What, what, WHAT!" Tormun started to freak out.

He couldn't comprehend it at the time, he questioned all workings in the world, laws of nature, and his own sanity all at the same time for a few seconds until Chrom backhanded the sense back into him.

"GAH! Thanks Chrom…" The tactician rubbed his cheek for a little bit before looking back at the somewhat shocked siblings.

He gathered his thoughts for a while and an idea popped into his head.

"Chrom, you still got the stone I had on reserve for Morgan or Tiki?" He suddenly asked.

"Can you actually use it?" Lissa's face was full of wonder.

"Tormun, I don't know if this is a good idea." Chrom sounded nervous.

"I don't know if it is either, but no harm in trying." Tormun held his hand out.

Chrom reached into his pack that he placed on the ground and pulled out a dragonstone and placed it into his best friend's hand.

"Alright, just like Morgan and Tiki would…" He mumbled before taking the all too familiar stance.

What came is what would be standard for a manakete… If said manakete had always been a manakete. The flower that always covered a manakete's transformation came up and engulfed the tactician. What felt like many hours was actually a few seconds and the flower bursts revealing the dragon form of Tormun. He is not a bright white like his wife, but a dull silver with light brown tips on his wings, horns and tail.

"Tor-Tor-Tormun?" Lissa was hiding behind Chrom.

"Tormun…" Chrom was as wary as Frederick as his friend hovers above the ground.

"This is certainly new and pretty awesome. Not gonna lie, being a manakete is cool." The somewhat distorted voice of Tormun is heard from the dragon.

He flies around a bit, feeling out his new form as he loops around and make turns. He finishes off with a dive bomb maneuver he had seen his wife do before going to back to a hovering position.

"We need to find my family now…" Tormun landed down and transformed back with his clothes intact.

"Hold on Tormun. How in the hell did you even become a manakete?" Chrom was very confused at how his formerly dead friend is now back as said race.

"I… Well you se-" The tactician's mumbling was cut off.

"Well?" Lissa huffed.

"It would be easier to explain back at the castle… I can fly us there." Tormun deflected the question for now.

"Absolutely-"

"YES!" The little princess cut off her brother and started bouncing up and down excitedly.

"No, no, and no. I don't care if it's my best friend, you are not riding on the back of his… Uhh… Damn it…" Chrom couldn't finish his defense as he got hit with the puppy eye looks from not only his sister, but his best friend also.

Both of them were pretty convincing also. He lasted only five seconds before relenting with a sigh.

"Fine, don't go-"

* * *

 _And now you'll be telling stories_

 _of my coming back_

 _and they won't be false, and they won't be true_

 _but they'll be real. - Mary Oliver_

* * *

"I SAID NOT TO GO OVERBOARD!" Chrom was fuming as he steadied himself on solid castle ground.

"Well, at least the whole squad will be here now…" Tormun sheepishly scratched the back of his head feeling the tip of his ears rub against his arm.

"Chrom! Who was that…? Naga almighty…" Tormun's ears twitched as the voice.

He turned to look at a shocked face of Tiki.

"Tormun… Your… Are you really?" His wife seemed lost for words.

"Dear why were you riding… Oh my…" Olivia stopped herself at the sight of Tormun.

Not long, the respective children of the fathers that flown into the castle have also joined their respective mothers.

"Father! Ears!" Morgan ran up to him and tackled him with a hug.

Tormun only chuckled as he patted the head of his daughter and rubbed her pointed ears.

"Father… Is that… Is that truly Tormun?" Lucina asked him.

"Yep, through and through… He may live past us for many millennia, but at least he got what's most important to him…" Chrom trailed off.

"Oh? Can you explain?" Inigo walked up also.

"He has his family, and so do I…" Chrom pulled his kids in for a hug and Olivia joined in as well.

"So what now father? We have ages and ages to be together and do stuff. So what can we do?" Morgan was all excited bouncing up and down.

"Before we figure that out… I think I need to talk with your mother for a bit. Chrom, I'm heading to the room you let me borrow some years back. Still empty?" Tormun walked to his as he called out.

"No one resides in it Tormun. Take your time. You were gone for almost four months." The Exalt chuckled.

"With that settled… I think we have a bit of catching up to do." The manakete tactician grinned.

"… Carry me…" Tiki mumbled very lowly, but with his new ears, he heard her very clearly.

"As you wish oh very fair wife of mine." He replied happily as he swept her off her feet.

Morgan only tilted her head as Inigo stopped her from following.

"Hey!" She pouted.

"I think my in-laws want some alone time. Why don't we do the same…" He winked and gave a grin.

"Well… Uhm… Sure. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and darted off to where his grand bedroom is.

"Everyone is making off in pairs now." Lucina noted.

"Don't you have a special someone also, a certain violin playing monk." Chrom teased.

"Uh… Ah-Well, you see… IGOTTAGONOW!" Lucina darted off red faced as can be.

"I swear the kids get embarrassed to easily." The Exalt sighed.

"I think I passed it down…" His queen giggled.

"Well I wouldn't have it any other way." He gave his wife as quick kiss on the cheek.

Chrom felt more at ease now than he ever has been.

"You've been so tense lately, so worried… It's alright now, you found him…" Olivia read his thoughts easily.

"He's my best friend, he helped me through thick and thin, and he led me to you…" He paused.

He remembers the memory fondly. While Chrom may have been captain for the Shepards, Tormun lead them through all the logistics and strategic movements that shattered armies.

"He did… Didn't he? It's been a long day for you… How about we relax together…" Olivia paused and gulped.

"And we go and make Inigo happen?" Oliva said with as straight a face as she could muster albeit red all over.

"You have certainly gotten braver ever since I married you, you know?" Chrom smiled.

The Exalt followed his tactician's example and swept his queen off her feet.

"Let's go through with that shall we?" He gave another warm smile once more and started walking off to their bedroom.

 **A/N: Shazam! New chapter! Longer than normal, but hey plot movement... Wait this had a plot? Oh yea it did... ANYWHO! Back to topic... A new chapter and with said new chapter, I'm 40% done with the story! Also I may have lied about this being purely plot movement... I think this is mainly fluff and adorable scenarios. Still, plot movement forward.**

 **So I really love to write these little story things, they help a lot with my development as a writer. I'm planning on writing longer stories with good character development which I feel I lack very heavily in long stories of epic proportions (i.e. Digitize27's story Sage). So I'll just write these little beautiful bastards till I feel I can get a good grasp of writing characters down. Hell, I think I'm doing pretty good with my Vinland Saga story that I'm working on at the moment.**

 **Anyways... New chapter for Green Hair, expect one tomorrow, please give some reviews. As the norm, I don't expect perfection from my writing, I don't expect ground breaking; earth shattering stories yet, I am just here to please. So all I ask is that you speak your thoughts about the story. Like it or not like it, I'm a big boy. I can handle what is said. Cheers, lads and lasses.**

 **~ Makmix**

 **EDIT: I do not know what happened to my sanity when I wrote the disclamer...**


	4. Little Somethin' Extra Part 2

_**NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM! DO OWN TORMUN!**_

* * *

"So, where do you feel most comfortable?" Tormun booted the door open and closed it.

"Bed." Tiki quickly answered.

He complied with a little smirk and sat her on the bed. Tiki got comfy and sat up while he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Tell me, is my dream coming true?" She asked in wonder.

"Coming true? I think it is true." Tormun pointed to his ears.

"So… You are a manakete?" Her voice was so full of hope.

"I did give Chrom and Lissa a ride here in my dragon form…" He said jokingly.

He only laughed more as he was tackled to the floor from the bed by his wife. Being showered with kisses, he just gently held her as tears rolled from her eyes.

"Together… We can be together forever…" Tiki was sobbing.

"As a family." He finished.

Tiki climbed off her husband and helped him up.

"Do you… Want to stretch your wings?" Tormun asked as he dusted himself.

"With you there, gladly." She grabbed his hand and led him out to the castle training grounds.

* * *

 _Why do you go away? So that you can come back. So that you can see the place you came from with new eyes and extra colors. And the people there see you differently, too. Coming back to where you started is not the same as never leaving. - Terry Pratchett_

* * *

They arrive to a fairly empty training ground. Sully was there with Stahl who was holding a plate of food, chatting away at something that was inaudible to his manakete ears. Those two were recognized as the second coming of the Panther and the Bull and their respective banner colors helped in that notion as well. Vaike was dueling his son, Owain, sword on axe… They were using each other's respective weapons. They hadn't noticed Tormun walking into the vicinity. He cracked a smile before drawing all the attention.

"Hey! I'm back and I don't get a cake!?" He yelled.

Vaike and Owain dropped their weapons. Stahl dropped the plate of food he was eating and Sully's jaw dropped. Kjelle popped from somewhere nearby her parents and traced the gaze that led to Tormun.

"YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE BACK! YOU…! Have pointy ears?" Kjelle broke the engulfing silence.

"Tormun! Teach is happy to see you back!" Vaike rushed over.

"Yeah! You came back like all heroes of legend would eventually!" Owain followed suit.

"I'll be damned you are back, but what's with the ears though." Sully dragged Stahl with her.

"Hey Tormun, welcome back… I guess? I have nothing better to say…" He looked a bit sheepish.

"It's great to see you all. I presume you noticed the ears. Like everyone who has seen me. I suggest you stand back and let me and my wife here do our thing." He motioned to make room and the little group complied.

They got to a fairly open space in the training grounds and prepared their dragonstones.

"Whenever you're ready dear." He cracked a large grin.

"Always." Tiki responded.

They thrusted their arms up and the transformation occurred. Twin flowers engulfed the pair and in seconds, burst to reveal two transformed manaketes.

"It has been some time since I've properly let loose." Tiki's voice resonated as she did some loops.

"I still gotta get used to this…" Tormun added.

The little group could only stare as they watched the dragon pair weave through the sky. One more balanced than the other of course, but nonetheless a sight to behold. The couple enjoyed their time in the air for some time, their laughter filling the afternoon air. It was the beginning of a grand life for those two. Nothing could change that.

 **A/N: So I just remembered to put in disclaimers for my stories just on the off chance that I get copyright claims. Y'know, fun stuff... Sarcasm aside, my power was out for a good... Whole day... Thankfully I was asleep for the first half of it and I coped through the second half thanks a buddy of mine in the neighboring town who had power as his house... I forgot to mention that the town I lived in had a massive black out... Yeah...**

 **Meh, life goes on and I managed to update, woo! Short chapter, but I think it's pretty sweet. Also, I may have lied again about this being a FEW short chapters... I think it's going to be a FAIR AMOUNT of short chapters. Which means more for you guys! Yay! I hope...**

 **Anyway, another story you should check out is Fire Emblem: Guardsmen by Necro-Knight Nate. It's new and very interesting and I say this because there totally isn't a character I made in that story... Yeah, none at all... It may say that in chapter 3 of the story, but trust me. It isn't my amazing character that I made with totally cool writing of the dialogue by Nate making him the awesome character that I thought him to be... Yeah that isn't the case here boys... Still, go check out Guardsmen, it's a budding story and I believe it will be great.**

 **Stay frosty lads and lasses.**

 **~ Makmix**


	5. Oh How Life Goes

**_FIRE EMBLEM, NOT OWN!_**

* * *

"So basically, green hair is something divine dragon related?" Chrom tried to wrap his head around it.

Tormun had just finished explaining what happened in the sea of darkness that he was in. All the Shepards had gathered round in the large throne room minus Aversa, who had left midway to look through some library archives on the matter, and Say'ri, who was in her homeland organizing her people.

"Apparently. I had read this journal many times over. The pieces fit. I managed to trace my mother's descent to Valm's eastern coast, not Chon'sin land, but more of the little islands off the coast. I still need to figure out if she had green hair or not, but chances are she didn't." Tormun put a hand to his chin to think.

"It is astounding that the human physiology would be changed to a manaketes through divine intervention. Must be some sort of latent power hidden within the fibers of the human body which in turn changes the color of the follicles upon a person's cranium." Miriel hyper analyzed.

"Naga has blessed many throughout the millennia. Though, to supposedly be the last one is interesting." Libra commented.

"A divine dragon's power spread all over the land of Ylisse. How intriguing…" Laurent went into thought.

"Well it's nice to have you back Tormun… Tormun? Uh, Tormun? Can you, uh, notice me…?" Kellam tried to be there, but it wasn't working.

Walhart and Yen'fay stayed silent and contemplated on the explanation.

"Heh, so the tactician always gets what he wants all along. Not that I blame him, I usually get what I want too, but I didn't have some divine power to boot with it…" Gangrel muttered.

"… He… Is… Happy…" Emmeryn managed out.

"Gregor is living life long time, but never heard of story such as dragon power in little baby with hair of plant color." Gregor commented.

"Divine power and fell dragon power… I see why I was so captivated the first time… And why I still am now… Heh heh heh heh." Tharja chuckled darkly.

The rest of the Shepards just took in the story and started to deliberate on it.

"All things aside however, it is good to have you back Tormun." Frederick always standing tall as he approached their tactician.

"Glad to be back." Tormun responded with a pat on the armor.

"So what will you do now?" Chrom asked as the Shepards started to head out to their homes.

"Other than have a talk with your son doing my little girl?" He said with such a straight face.

"Well… Ahem… Hey! Don't change the subject." The Exalt wanted none of it.

"Damn, almost got you! Ha! In all seriousness, I think I'll settle down, I don't think I'll take up the mantle of Grandmaster Tactician again unless you really need me too. Other than that, I think I'll repopulate my very thin race now… Have like 10 kids…" Tormun earned a smack on his back from his wife.

"Don't put me through so much stress." Tiki teased playfully.

"You'll be fine, a kid every fifty years doesn't sound horrible." He laughed.

Chrom looked a bit downtrodden after that sentence.

"Hey, what's wrong friend?" Tormun was worried for his comrade, his best friend.

"Well, other than the fact that I'll only ever see two of your newborn kids, not counting Morgan… You'll outlive all of us." He put his hand on the tactician's shoulder.

"I know… I know. I didn't want to touch on that subject, you all have been so fantastic to me throughout the near 3 years we've been together. I don't want to say it ever, but I guess now or never. I'll remember you all fondly. I'll be sure to tell all of your descendants, watch over them also. Now, enough of all the sad and sappy stuff. Let's make the time we have the best of our lives." Tormun ended with firm hand clasp and pulled in Chrom for that man hug that all men share one day.

"You two Frederick." Chrom gestured.

"As milord says." The knight joins in awkwardly, but with a straight face.

"Now that that's done, what room is your son plowing my precious daughter in, hmm?" Tormun gripped his stone tightly while wearing a smile that promised nothing, but pain and dragon fire if he didn't answer right.

"Na-Naga above… Frederick, show him to Inigo's room… Imme-imm-immediately!" The exalt stuttered out.

"Thank you!" He kept up that terrifying smile as he was led to his would-be son-in-law soon.

"Olivia dear, I think you can come out from behind your throne… He's gone…" He motioned his wife over.

"He can get very scary at times… And since he's a manakete now…" The queen shuddered at the thought.

"I know he won't hurt Inigo… Much..." Chrom prayed for the safety of the crown prince.

* * *

 _I think we dream so we don't have to be apart for so long._

* * *

In said crown prince's room, the two were snuggling under the sheets. Their clothes scattered across the floor.

"So, I never got around to asking… How old are you? I mean, you look like me age wise as of now, but how old is the dazzling girl that I had the honor of sharing a bed with?" Inigo was as smooth as ever.

"Oh, physically I look seventeen, but in actuality… I should be like… Uh… Carry over the four… Divide by two… One thousand five hundred and eighty six going on to one thousand five hundred and eighty seven." Morgan answered after wracking her brain.

Inigo started to hyperventilate from the massive bomb he was just dropped.

"Gah! I hear father marching this way! Quick snap out of it and get our clothes on! I prefer I have a whole man rather than half a man!" Morgan quickly scuffled about and hopped out of the bed stark naked and rushed to her clothes.

She started to toss Inigo's his clothes as his mind slowly started to work again. He followed suit and got his casual castle clothes on. Morgan managed to slip her father's older coat on and hopped back onto the messy bed with a book in her hand. Inigo was still in a bit of shock from what he just heard.

"Damn it Inigo, I told you to snap out of it!" She gave him a good slap which did the trick.

"Bwah, ah… Thanks…" Inigo rubbed his cheek as the door was booted open.

"Alright, philanderer. What were you doing with my girl?" Tormun definitely was in over protective mode now.

Tiki could only sigh at her husband's antics.

"Well… I… Uh… Oh boy…" The prince was at a loss for words as he rubbed his cheek.

"He tried to reach down low while we were reading this novel. Gave him a good slap, then threatened to eat his hand if he did it again. Also asked me how old I am." Morgan nonchalantly answered as she faked read.

"Yep, that's my little sadist girl there. Always go for the hand… Speaking of which, can you say how old you are again… I need to get candles for your birthday." He grinned at the answer.

"One thousand five hundred and eighty six going on eighty seven." She answered calmly.

Tormun's jaw just straight dropped as Tiki's ears perked up immensely.

"So you're…" The shocked father trailed off.

"She is a full blooded manakete. A half-blood would look like Bantu at that age." Tiki deduced quickly.

"That means…" He couldn't finish a sentence.

"I have a millennia and a half of memories of you father. Minus the first two centuries since those were my baby and toddler days… I think…" The girl did a quick search of her memories.

"I think her connection to Grima at the time through you was what caused a memory wipe of everything minus you since it was you trying to take your own body over." Tiki added in.

"Makes sense… Hey, is Inigo supposed to look like that…" Tormun pointed out.

Inigo looked practically dead with what seemed to be his soul leaking from his mouth.

"Inigo!" Morgan bit really hard on her boyfriend's arm.

"AGH! Your fangs my dear. They are VERY pointy." Inigo rubbed the spot on his forearm.

"Sorry, but it was a quick way of getting you back." She shrugged.

"Well since my little girl has been keeping her innocence in check." Tormun started.

The couple on the bed sweat dropped. Those two have not been innocent in the three or so months he was missing. The look on Morgan's face begged her mother not to tell about the… "Loud' nights that led to dragon roars… The oracle only chuckled and smiled as her husband continued on.

"I shall take my leave, but mark my words, if I catch you in any of the rooms doing it with my daughter. I will rain dragon fire all over your body. You comprehending that?" He threatened.

Inigo could only manage a rapid succession of nods under the gaze of death and hell from his future father-in-law. He kept up the glare as he was led out by his wife. Once he was out of sight, Morgan got up and closed the door and proceeded to lock it.

"So… I nearly died… That is not something I want to experience ever again… Also. Over a thousand years old!" Inigo could only stare at his girlfriend.

"Yeah… I mean what else can I say about that?" She only shrugged.

Inigo laid back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. Morgan hopped back onto the bed.

"Want to go another round?" She grinned.

"You have no limits do you?" Inigo teased.

"Try being single for a millennia and a half." She rebutted.

"Touche my dear lady." Inigo went in for a deep kiss.

There was a do not disturb sign placed on the Prince's door.

* * *

 _If we are in each other's dreams, we can be together all the time. - A. A. Milne_

* * *

"Well, I hope I have scared him into submission. My little girl is my everything." Tormun clenched his fist as he looked up.

"She'll be fine dear. She's lived for so long…" Tiki reminded him.

"Perhaps, but we've got long lives ahead of us now…" He pulled her a bit closer.

"We do. I intend to spend every waking moment with you." She snuggled up to him.

"Then I shall be sure to get you up each morning." He gave a kiss onto the top of her head.

 **A/N: Yoh, I'm back with another update. I'm really loving these updates. Anywho, I feel like the acceptance of Tormun outliving all the Shepards doesn't really justify the feelings I wrote as of now, but honestly. Chrom would see the bigger picture for sure, taking it all with a smile. It's not like he's outliving his family and seeing Tormun be able to spend the rest of his long, long, long, long, long life with his beloved dragon spouse and daughter makes him at peace.**

 **At least that's my take on it. Tormun would get hit hard for sure, but he can man through it... I think... Well, as stated before, he has Tiki and Morgan who both will live through the ages with him. At least in my mind. Hope you liked the little scenarios I put out there. I quite like the Inigo and Morgan interaction. By the way, don't ask me why I put F!Morgan with Inigo... I don't know myself... It's like how I put Chrom with Olivia, I just like the pairing.**

 **Back to... Wait there wasn't a main topic... Meh, whatever, I hope you all like this chapter as well as the two part-er quote here. This one really hit right on the feels part of my heart. Especially for a story like this, it really drove it home.**

 **Stay Gucci Mane readers.**

 **~ Makmix**

 **P.S. I kind of feel some pain when I typed Gucci Mane...**


	6. The Bells That Toll

_**I OWN TORMUN, NOT FIRE EMBLEM!**_

"So… Half a century till the next one?" Tormun sighed as his two month old little girl nibble on his ear in her dragon form.

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss. She loves you a lot." Tiki giggles from the chair in their abode.

"Sure… Sure… The granddaughter of Naga nibbling on my ear like a little-AGH!" He whipped his hand up to his manakete ears.

"Ragarawrarr!" The baby Morgan let loose her dragon babble sounds.

"She blew a dragon breath bubble right into my ear…" The tactician had no strategies for this little hellion he called his daughter.

Tiki just laughed as the little dragon hopped down from her father and waddled around the living room floor.

"She can be a handful at times, but I wouldn't have it any other way…" Tormun just stared at his beautiful baby girl.

"By the way, we are going to HER wedding right?" Tiki reminded.

"We are, we are… I trust the boy now, somewhat… The only reason I'm even remotely allowing this is because I want my descendants' descendants sitting on my lap." The manakete crossed his arms.

"Better get ready, it's tomorrow. And considering that the world knows of their lineage… It's going to be the largest wedding known to Ylisse." She yawned as she laid back into her soft, soft chair.

"It definitely will be… Naga's granddaughter, a pure blood manakete, and the crown prince of Ylisse marrying. I'd be surprised if religious fanatics don't show…" Tormun muttered as he got up to capture baby Morgan before she breaks something.

A loud smash was heard in the manor. Followed up with annoyed dragon babble.

"Rawaraaaggghhh!" That was an annoyed Morgan.

"Well there goes another vase…" He sighed as she proceeded to get a broom.

"Zzzz…. Snnggghhh… Mmm…" Tiki snoozed away in her chair.

Tormun glanced back at his wife and chuckled at the sight he saw. Morgan had hopped onto her lap and curled up. She was tired from her running about and reverted back to her tiny baby form. She lay there, her little form resting on the soft lap of her mother.

"And I wouldn't mind replacing it time and time again if it meant having this family." He mumbled as he continued on his way.

* * *

 _Aim high, but do not aim so high that you totally miss the target. What really matters is that he will love you, that he will respect you, that he will honor you, that he will be absolutely true to you, that he will give you the freedom of expression and let you fly in the development of your own talents._

* * *

Wedding bells rang in the cathedral in Ylisse. The pews were packed to the brim filled with people from all corners of Ylisse and Valm. It was the grand marriage of Ylisse's crown prince, Inigo, and the granddaughter of Naga, Morgan.

"Are you sure this is really necessary for me…" Morgan looked back at the extravagantly long wedding dress she is wearing.

"Lady Morgan, you do know the prestige of this wedding, correct? Tis important for many a people." Say'ri adjusted her veil.

"I know, I know… It just… I never imagined having such an extravagant wedding fit for an empress." The bride blushed as her dress was straightened by two other hand maidens.

"Fie Lady Morgan, you are daughter of the great Oracle, granddaughter of a god. You are more than just a mere empress like myself." The Chon'sin woman insisted.

Morgan relented with a chuckle as her father barged through the door looking like he's on the verge of tears followed by her mother.

"Mu-muh wittle girl ish growin' up s-sho fast!" Tormun couldn't speak straight as he was crying tears of joy for his daughter.

"Lord Tormun, Lady Tiki. Tis good to see you. I advise Lord Tormun to not approach as to not wet the dress." Say'ri advised.

"Thank you Say'ri for helping us here. I'll hold back my husband as he tries to compose himself." Tiki just smiled at her friend's assistance.

"Father, you are embarrassing me!" Morgan huffs at her father.

"Ahm shorry, but yous getting married and ah jus can't help maself!" He cried into his wife's shoulder.

"Is father ok…" The bride seemed a bit concerned for her father.

"He's just going through a mood swing… He wants to murder Inigo, but he wants you to be happy." Tiki just waved that off like nothing.

"Aye, Lord Tormun is being a good father… In an odd manner." Say'ri tried to explain.

"Yeah, well… He's just being father I guess… Is it time for my wedding yet? I don't like standing here." Morgan complained as she held a bouquet of flowers.

"Fie, I do believe it is time. Let us depart and witness a glorious union!" The Chon'sin empress exclaimed.

"I'll clean up your father before he hands you off." Tiki drags away her crying husband who is drenched in his own tears.

* * *

 _He is not going to be perfect, but if he is kind of thoughtful, if he knows how to work and earn a living, if he is honest and full of faith, the chances are you will not go wrong, that you will be immensely happy. - Gordon B. Hinckley_

* * *

It was a perfect afternoon in Ylisstol, the sky was blue, the sun was shining, and there was only a couple clouds in the sky. The cathedral bell rings as people gather in and outside the great building for the holy ceremony. The organ starts playing as the Crown Prince marches down the aisle. Dashing as ever Inigo is dressed in the highest quality suit tailors could provide. Golden silk braids adorn his shoulders and a beautiful crown sits atop his head. The song changes as he stands at the altar… It is the brides turn to walk up.

"To all in attendance… The granddaughter of Naga!" Frederick bellows at the top of his lungs.

Morgan walks through entrance of the cathedral. Followed by two handmaidens to hold up the end of the grand white dress fit for an empress. She walks slowly and gracefully to her husband soon-to-be, a thin white veil over her face. Little girls shower petals as she walks by, cheers can be heard as the manakete walks up. About a three quarters up the aisle, she is accompanied by her father, their arms interlocked as they walk up. As they reach the short, carpeted stairs, they look at each other… Daughter to father… He smiles as he helps her up the stairs, the handmaidens bringing the end of the bridal dress directly behind her as she turns to face her love.

"I ask for silence." The bishop, recently appointed due to his contributions to the capital.

The hall quiets down immediately, Tormun and Chrom smile as well as their respective wives. They would have no other marry their children together. No one could be Bishop Libra.

"Today, we are gathered here to witness the union of two souls." He started.

Many watched in silent awe as the ceremony happened.

"Naga has guided these two to each other, coming together here in holy matrimony. May her light continue to guide these two together, rather than shoulder the world alone." Libra continued.

The whole cathedral waits as they ceremony leads onto their vows.

"Now here we stand, in Naga's grace, to state the beloved couple's vows. Do you Inigo Lowell, take Morgan Nothor to be your wife." Libra turns to face him.

"Through bright and dark times, through thick and thin, I do." He says.

"Do you Morgan Nothor, take Inigo Lowell to be your husband?" Libra turns to face her.

"Till death do us part, till heaven takes us in, I do." She recites.

"Then by the power invested in me by the holy hierarchy, blessed by Naga… I now pronounce you husband and wife." Libra waved his right hand over the couple.

Owain brought up the royal ring to Inigo who gently took it and placed it on Morgan's finger.

"You may now… Kiss the bride." The war bishop smiled and gave a little bow in his head.

Inigo gulped a bit and nodded back as he lifted the veil off of his newly wedded wife's face. The entire cathedral took a deep breath in. He leaned in and kissed her, thus finishing the formal ceremony. The entire cathedral went into an uproar of cheers and joy. Whistles, incomprehensible yelling, crying, and much more flowed through the building, celebrating the wedding of the Crown Prince and Granddaughter of Naga. The broke the first kiss and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Inigo said to her through all the noise.

"And I love you." Morgan replied as she tossed the bouquet with all here manakete power up and behind her.

Many ladies scrambled to catch the bouquet. Tormun just laughed as he walked over to his best friend.

"So, my little girl is married to your little boy." He leaned on Chrom's shoulder.

"To you maybe, I won't live long enough to see Morgan even remotely change in appearance." The Exalt responded.

"Eh, lighten up friend. Make the most of it, I know I will since it's not you losing me. It's me losing you… So I plan to make the memories count." The tactician patted his friend on the back.

"You always find out what to say to us don't you… Heh… How's the little scamp, by the way?" Chrom nudges.

"She's with Tiki right now, thought I presume she will try and wiggle her way out and make her way to me… Good thing I'm a straight shot away from her… Naga knows what might happen if she got lost in a crowd while in her little dragon form." Tormun sighed.

"Really got your work cut out for you huh?" The Exalt laughed.

"Yeah, I just wish she didn't- GAH!" The tactician's hand shot up in reaction and lo and behold, said little scamp has her jaw clamped on his left hand.

"You REALLY got your work cut out for you on this one." He patted his poor friend's back as he held back a louder than usual laugh.

"Sorry dear, but you know how she is… You have to wait that decade till she isn't able to transform when she wakes." Tiki walks up with a smile.

"Ten years… Naga please have mercy on your son-in-law…" Tormun looked up to the glass stained window with the depiction of Naga.

Baby Morgan scrambles onto her father's shoulder and climbs up to the top of his head.

"Rawaar… Raawabaa… Raaammmraaaa… Raamaa! Rmaamaaa! Maaamaaa!" The little dragon starts babbling in her distorted voice.

"By the gods… Did she just say…" Chrom stares at the little dragon on her father's head.

"I do believe she did… Now I think I'll comply her call and take her now." Tiki gently lifts Morgan off her husband's head.

"Mamaaa! Mamaa!" The little baby burped a bubble of dragon breath.

"For a four month old… She's learning pretty quickly…" Tormun crosses his arms.

"Mama, mama, mama, mama!" The baby repeated.

"I think that's all she's going to say for a while dear." Tiki nuzzles the little dragon.

"Not only that, but I think she's going to sneeze." Chrom observes.

The baby does sneeze and another bubble flies from her mouth as she reverts back to her normal form.

"She is an adorable little girl though." The Exalt says as the baby starts to drift to sleep.

"Yeah, let's head out. Ceremony is done and I think Morgan would appreciate some time with her new husband and… Son… In… Law…" The tactician gritted his teeth as he finished that sentence.

"You became a moody mess since coming back…" Chrom was quick to say.

"I blame the baby… She's making me love her and despise her at the same time." Tormun points to the sleeping child.

His wife only giggles at her husband as the two best friends continue to banter back and forth. Tiki looked up to the stained glass image of Naga.

'Mother… Thank you for everything you have done for us. And thank you, for bringing Tormun to me…' She silently prayed as she looked back down to the little bundle in her arms.

 **A/N: Hey guys and gals... A bit lost at the moment. Bit of emotional instability as of now. Life can be hard, and the choices harder. At least I can find solace in writing stories. Sharing these little chapters of happiness and love gives me a warm feeling. That warm feeling that I have lost in this particular moment.**

 **I'll truck through it, I know I will. It's a bumpy path in the road I ride, but I won't stop... I won't stop till I'm dead.**

 **On the topic of Tormun, I think he's an overemotional father. Cheeky, quick witted, other synonyms of good words. I try to make it lighthearted as possible, yet somewhat serious in a sense. I hope this was a good chapter. It's all I want. I don't want some consolation words, or other things like that. I just want you to read this. Read this and enjoy it to the best of your ability. From writer to reader, to all of you out there... Thank you for reading this.**

 **~ Makmix**


	7. Time Continues To March

_**Tormun is my property as an original character. Fire Emblem the game is not my property.**_

* * *

"I'm jealous you know." A much older Chrom with a much older Olivia sit at their castle dining table.

"That I can still do things in life?" A same looking Tormun teased.

"You try being 59 then! Agh!" Chrom's back cricked in a comical manner.

"I told you straining your back when lifting would catch up to you." Tormun leaned back in his chair casually.

Chrom only growled as he stroked his blue beard. He had his hair cut to a very short length and let his facial hair grow out. Olivia's hair was still long and pink, but dulling in color due to her age. The future children had long since, left back to their now, altered futures, leaving behind the normal aged generation of kids. A 38 year old Lucina and 36 year old Inigo sat there as well chatting with their aunt and cousin, Lissa and Owain.

"Daddy! I want pway wiff Luccy and Go!" The manakete toddler pulled on her father's coat.

"Lucina, Inigo, could you be dears and comply with my daughter." Tormun asked.

"Manaketes… She's practically as old as us, but is still a child…" Lucina sighed as Inigo chuckled.

"Well c'mon… Lucy… Let the girl have her fun." Inigo nudged her.

"I suppose you are right. Though, I need to get Alexander later." She reminded her brother.

Lucina and Brady, the one's of this time, followed their future's footsteps and married as well. It was an adorable sight to see Lucina wrapped around Brady's arms, blushing like her mother would when stared at when she wasn't dancing. Chrom almost went ballistic when he heard that she was pregnant, but was calmed down when Olivia intervened. The Exalt almost castrated his son-in-law.

"Ah yes, he should be out of class in about two hours." Inigo pointed out.

"Well go on then… You know how she is." Chrom waved them to go.

"Wait for me! The Hero through time will accompany you!" Owain dashed off.

"I really did wish he didn't turn out the same…" Tormun glowered.

"He's my son. Of course he would turn out the same." Lissa huffed.

"Whatever works for you… Speaking of kids, the reason I came here again is-" He was cut off by his wife.

"I'm pregnant, once more." TIki's hands gently landed on her stomach.

"You held up to what you said." Olivia giggled.

"Damn right I did, was early also… I'm more emotional now…" Tormun slumped into his chair.

"And it took you how long?" Lissa teased.

"Lissa…" Chrom shook his head.

"That's all I had to say." The green haired tactician suddenly said.

"Really? No dire news? No outream invaders? No Grima suddenly reappearing?" The Exalt leaned in, single eyebrow up.

"Nope, just being a friend. Really, is that so hard to believe? Sure, I was first when news of a bandit horde was coming through, and when a tribal horde stampeded through a portal… Hmm… I see your point." Tormun shrugged as he thought about the past 30 years.

"It is nice to have you around Tormun. You are always welcome with us." Olivia gave the manakete pair a smile.

"I agree, if that is all, I have duties to attend to once more…" Chrom started.

"Ah ah! Not for long though! Little Lucy here is taking up the mantle soon, so relax a little brother." Lissa elbowed him.

Tormun chuckled as the grown woman never lost that luster of happiness as she aged. His best friend never lost that aura of friendship and authority. His friend's wife natural kindness and grace. He really wished he had all the time in the world with them. If only it wasn't just a wish.

* * *

 _You must make a decision that you are going to move on. It won't happen automatically. You'll rise up and say, 'I don't care how hard this is, I don't care how disappointed I am, I'm not going to let this get the best of me, I'm moving on with my life.' - Joel Olsteen_

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, I lied again, the next chapter is the very last. Tis goin to be a long one, but, y'know... All things must come to an end, thus, this must end as well. It's been an interesting week or so. Life is throwing a lot of curve balls and this story is my most popular story. I'm happy and proud.**

 **Onto this chapter. I like my depiction of old Chrom with a rickety back. Heh... All the normal guys gotta get old, no one is young forever... Well no human is young forever... Also, BradyxLucina... I don't know why I chose this pairing for the playthrough the characters are from, but I liked it. Brady taking care of Lucina, tryin to be the nice guy there and succeeding in doing so. Man, I dunno, it kinda touched my heart.**

 **ANYWAY! Tomorrow will mark the last day, the last update of Green Hair. I'll give it holiday specials since this looks like my most popular story, so I'll do a Halloween, a Thanksgiving, a Christmas, and a New Year Special. With that being said, I'll leave the story incomplete until the Halloween update, that's when I'll mark it. However, those are just fluff chapters, no more plot or heart wrenchers or tear jerkers.**

 **And with those words being imprinted onto the digital page, I say adieu.**

 **~ Makmix**


	8. Never Forget

**_TORMUN IS MINE! JUST TORMUN, NOT FIRE EMBLEM!_**

* * *

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Grandpaaaaa!" Little manaketes ran up to Tormun, all of them have a different hair color, but vibrant nonetheless.

"Kids, kids… I'm like… Your great great great great great…. Ehh you get the point. I am three thousand years old now since I became a manakete." Tormun sat on the couch in his manor estate.

He grabbed all four children and sat them down on his lap. It has been many millennia since his times in the Shepards. He, Tiki and Morgan and their whole manakete line are living relics of a past lost, but not forgotten.

"So, what do you kids want to listen too? Another radio tune by your old man here?" Tormun reached for a little brown box with some knobs on it.

"Old? You're not old, you look like uncle Phillos." The purple haired manakete boy said.

"What did I tell you about Prince Phillos, Namun?" The aged manakete scolded.

"... Respect…" Namun mumbled out.

Tormun patted him on the head with a smile. The millennia have barely changed Tormun. Other than looking only ten years older, he's still the same man that was found in that field, somewhat. The times have changed as he never really did. Technology advanced, kingdoms fell and rose, democracies came into the land, and many other things. He looked to the old coat hanger, where we used to hang his very, very old tactician coat. He donated it the museum of Akaneia only a couple centuries ago. He had on a more casual, modern look. A white dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up, a brown vest over it, and cream colored slacks.

"I want an old story! When you did more magic and went pew and zroom and boom!" A little girl with light blue hair bounced up and down.

"One of my old stories eh? Which one? The one where I defeated your evil great to the however many power grandfather with your late Uncle Chrom? Or perhaps you prefer a story on how me and grandma Tiki stopped an undead army of millions… By ourselves…" He gave a grin as the kids' eyes lit up.

"I've lived for 6 millennia now… That's the first time I've been called grandma Tiki." Said woman walked in wearing a light, light yellow sundress.

"I don't know how you got our kids' kids to call you grandmother and not grandma." Tormun chuckled.

"Who knows, but I think the little ones deserve a change." She sat next to her husband and their descendants.

"Grandpa, can you do what Lenna said and tell us a story?" The green haired girl asked.

"Yeah, tell us how you met aunt Nowi." The red haired girl added.

"Ok, ok… Ria, Jeln…" He stopped himself.

He observed a tiny part of his lineage that sat on his lap… Namun, the purple haired one. Lenna, the light blue haired one. Ria, the green haired one. Jeln, the red haired one. Naga only knows how many descendants she has now… Tormun looked over the small group of four.

"I think we should visit the museum… I don't think I've taken you kids yet… I can tell a better story there." He let the kids hop off his lap before getting up himself.

"Let me come too, it's been a while since we went on a family trip together." Tiki added in much to the kids' excitement.

* * *

 _It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone. - Rose Kennedy_

* * *

It was a great day for the museum as the legendary pair made their way through the entrance.

"Ah! Sir Tormun! Lady Tiki! I see you brought the children." The tour guide bowed.

"No need for the formalities my good man. We are here on a family trip. If only-" Tormun was cut off.

"Your daughter was with you? Well she is." A voice came from behind the group.

It was Morgan herself. Just half a century younger than her father and they look like brother and sister. Morgan has definitely grown and filled out over the millennia. She has all the right bumps in the all the right places. Her clothing is an archeological outfit, freshly cleaned it seems. Her khaki adventure hat on her head.

"Hah! How was dig Morgan!" Tormun gave his daughter a hug.

"Good, we found the weapon of the legendary warrior Kris. Seems he was buried next to his wife also… We have yet to identify who the wife is." Morgan explained as she returned the hug.

"Mmm, well don't bother the body. The items are meant to be protected, but the bodies gotta stay." Tormun warned her.

"'Course dad. Oh hey kids! How are my little spawns doing?" The four kids rush up to her.

"Grammy! Grandma! Grams!" They shouted as they hugged her.

"Morgan, since you happen to be here… Why don't you show the little ones around? Tormun and I would like a bit of… Private reminiscing time." Tiki gave a soft look to her daughter.

"Alright mom, c'mon kids! Who wants to see the Hall of Elibe!" Morgan announced excitedly.

"We do! We do! We do! We do!" They got caught up in the excitement.

The little group moved quickly through the grand museum leaving the old manakete couple to themselves.

"It has been a while… Since we've taken the time…" Tormun says looking into space.

"It has, but we never forget them. Never have they left us." Tiki hooked onto his arm.

"Yeah… Let's go see it." Tormun led his wife to the main attraction of the museum.

This is the pride of joy of Akaneia. The hall labelled as 'Awakening' and it is a marvelous show of history. As usual, many people are here, looking, observing. In a special case off to the right is Tormun's very own tactician coat. Beat up and many millennia old, but still holding together strong, like the bonds of friendship he made in an age long gone.

"Ehm, miss if you don't mind…" Tormun motioned over to one of the tour guides.

He whispered something into her ear and she nodded when he finished.

"May the people in the 'Awakening' hall clear out please? The very great benefactors to this hall would like to observe it for themselves in solace, thank you!" The lady announced.

Heads were turned and they were greeted with the legendary sight of the manakete married couple. They all knew what to do and cleared out, except for two women, also with long and pointed ears.

"I see we weren't the only ones of that old age to come here." A green haired girl with two braided ponytails that go down the side of her head walks up to the pair, her clothing consisting of a frilly white dress with a sunhat.

"Madams, if you could-" The lady who cleared out the hall was cut off by Tiki's hand.

"Nowi, Nah. It has been much too long." Tiki gave Nah a hug.

"Hehe… Well, it's hard to forget the ol' group, ya know? Hey Tormun, come to check out your exhibit? Eh, eh?" The more mature looking Nowi had joined in on the conversation also and elbowed Tormun lightly in the side.

The now four thousand year old manakete has actually grown to look like a woman now, but still maintains her usual attitude as well as keeping her exuberant style of clothing. It has been toned down since the times have changed, but that doesn't still stop Nowi from having a light green and light purple dress with a scale pattern.

"Maybe… Mainly here just to… Re-acquaint myself with all of this." He opened his arms up wide towards the exhibit.

"Take all the time you need, I'll close the hall for you." The lady whispered to Tiki.

"Many thanks." Tiki did a slight bow of her head.

"So Lady Tiki, here to look back on the Shepards as well?" Nah asked.

"Yes we are. And I think Tormun has an idea of where to start." The Oracle looked over to her husband.

Tormun stands in front of a glass case. In it, contained within on a nice stand, is the legendary blade, Falchion. Next to the stand, is Chrom's royal clothes, when he was out on the battlefield and next to his is his daughter's, Lucina, own battle garments followed by Inigo's. It was very nostalgic for the manakete as his hand lays softy on the glass. A sad smile on his face. Tiki walks up to join him as well as Nowi and Nah.

"He was such a great man. Chrom was definitely something more than just that." Nah quietly observed.

"Yeah, he was always a great leader. The fun we had back then…" Nowi started to go into a memory search.

"He had mother's power with him ever since the ritual. Lucina as well… Perhaps even more than her father…" Tiki trailed off.

"Chrom… You were the best damned friend I ever had… I'll never forget you, or the others… Heh, not even Kellam…" Tormun let out a low laugh as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'll miss you, you glorious son of a madman… I hope the millennia or two hasn't made you forget us." His forehead now rested on the glass as tears flow freely now.

The other's also sharing in his feelings and tears. How could they forget the grand group they killed a god with? How could they forget the love they saw, the battles they fought, and the time they shared together? The four manaketes are thankful for whatever memories they created with the group… And are very thankful for being able to be on this world without the fear of destruction. It hurt them to live past them for many years, but it would absolutely kill them if they ever forgot who they all came to visit.

 **A/N: Welp, this is it. That is the last chapter of this story. I know I introduced the other 2 manaketes late and Nah's father is not mentioned, that is a purposeful detail I left out that will be discussed... On the Thanksgiving special.**

 **It has been an interesting time writing this. Going on about the possible lives of a Manakete M!Avatar with Tiki. I like what I wrote and I like how I did it. If you may not like it, then that's fine. It's not for everyone out there. I just hope I did a good enough job to to garner your interests in the story.**

 **So, as I said before, I'll be doing four special chapters for the holidays and after that, Green Hair will be done. I do hope to write more and hope that you all read my stories once more. Speaking of stories, I think its time for another recommendation. This one is based on another old FE game and here is its title: Fire Emblem Rekka no Ken: A Story Retold. This is one helluva story, taking the bland tactician that kind of just oversees the battle in the game and turning him into a very mysterious character (at first) and all around interesting person instead of a placeholder in my opinion. Do go check it out, GameFreakImage has done a fantastic job with this story and will definitely suck you in if it gets to you.**

 **Now here, this is where I say farewell one last time for the story. It has been a pleasure to write, and a great honor to have each and every one of you who read it. This is it.**

 **Stay beautiful... All of you.**

 **~ Makmix**


	9. Halloween Halloween Halloween!

_**ALL THINGS TRADEMARKED THAT IS MENTIONED IN MY STORY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! ONLY TORMUN!**_

* * *

The outrealms. A mysterious dimensional place where everything and anything is possible. Seeing new worlds, experiencing different things and always coming up with the very unexpected. This realm is one those realms.

"Boo!" An Anna in a skeleton costume and face paint jumps out at the family that visited.

This family consisted of Tormun, Tiki, Morgan, and Inigo. Husband and wife with their daughter and her husband.

"Ahh good one Anna, but your sister or cousin should have told you the news by now." Tormun says as Tiki holds on to his arm unamused.

Morgan however did a little yelp and hid behind Inigo who only chuckled.

"I did and I tried it anyway. Got a reaction though from the girl, so I'm happy." Skele-Anna shrugged.

"So do tell, where are we?" Inigo looked around the lit town under the night sky.

The sight was interesting. People walking around in odd clothing that resembles creatures and monsters and other things. Vampires, werewolves, witches, robots, heroes, villains, a lot of things that could be named.

"This is a holiday from one of the outrealms. It is called Halloween." Anna explained.

"Halloween? What kind of celebration is this?" Tiki inquired.

"It's mainly for the kids to dress up in cool or funny costumes and get free candy. I forgot what it actually meant a while back, so don't ask me about it!" Skele-Anna finished with a smile.

"Right…" Tormun just sighed as his long ears twitched.

Morgan was quivering against Inigo which was funny to the Oracle.

"Since you came here, I offer to let you try some costumes! You can even have one as a nice benefactor of sorts had decided to pay for the next four people's costumes that came through the outrealm portal and lo and behold, you guys showed up!" Anna threw her arms forward like she was presenting something.

At this, Morgan immediately perked up with a smile and sparkles in her eyes.

"OOO! Father, mother! Can we do this? Huh, huh, please?" The manakete girl bounced up and down.

"Ehh, well they are paid for… Why not, I guess?" Tormun shrugged.

"Yay! C'mon Inigo, let's go find something matching!" Morgan dragged his off without so much a response from Inigo.

"Aaaahhhhh!" That was the sound that came from Inigo's mouth as he was dragged off.

"Well those two are definitely excited." Anna smiled.

"I guess we should follow them…" Tormun sweat dropped.

"Agreed." Tiki nodded.

The more mature couple walks in the direction their little spawn dragged her husband in.

* * *

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! - Tim Burton's This is Halloween_

* * *

"Well this is intriguing." Tiki looked around the costume store that they went into.

So many different costumes lined the store each one completely different from one another. The options that were left open was massive.

"Hmm, how does this one look dear?" Tormun held a costume outfit to his body.

"Too simple for you. I think we should be dashing and stand out in a crowd." Tiki stated.

"Aren't you bold today?" He quipped.

That earned him a giggle from his wife.

"Hmm, let's try out these…" Tormun grabs a hand full of coat hangers with costumes on it and goes to a fitting room.

"Then I shall put on these ones." Tiki follows suit with a handful herself.

The two try on a plethora of costumes.

"These socks feel weird." Tormun walks out in a Scout uniform, holding a bat on his shoulder.

"I like the skirt for this though." Tiki wears a Miss Pauling outfit.

"This is odd pirate clothing…" Tormun walks out in a Monkey D. Luffy outfit with the straw hat on his head.

"This feels more like a dress than a pirates clothes." Tiki walks out in Hancock's long purple dress and heels.

"Haaa! Ready for some fighting." Tormun is in Ken's red gi as he lets a punch rip.

"A schoolgirl is a fighter as well? Such an odd universe…" Tiki is in Sakura's school outfit with fighting gloves.

"Alright, what the hell is this…" Tormun is shirtless, handcuffed and in jeans that are just a bit too tight.

"I do not know… Neither do I know why they gave me this whip like thing." Tiki is in a black dominatrix two piece outfit that really accentuate certain aspects of Tiki's body.

"Holy daughter of Naga…." Tormun just stared at his wife before she retreated back into her changing room.

After a couple more tries, they finally settled on a costume pairing.

"Hyah! I like this one, it even comes with a replica sword." Tormun walks out with his wife following behind.

"Agreed. It is also convenient that the characters we are assuming also have long pointed ears." Tiki says.

The two finally settled on an iconic pair in the Halloween community. The hero and princess duo, Link and Zelda.

"Hey father! Mother! You two look great!" Their daughter's yell caught their attention.

They turn to look towards their daughter and her husband. It was another iconic pair, one based in the desert.

"Inigo saw this and said that we have to be this 'Aladdin' and 'Jasmine' character." Morgan explained.

"It fit very well in my opinion." Inigo shrugged as a monkey jumped on his shoulder.

"Where'd you get the monkey?" Tormun asks.

"It's a rental. Did you know that you can rent monkeys?" Inigo nonchalantly said.

"Isn't he the cutest?" Morgan gushed a bit as the monkey moved back and forth on Inigo's shoulders.

"We should go enjoy ourselves. That is why we came here is it not?" Tiki interjected.

"Let's then." Tormun smiled as the family headed into downtown.

They saw many different costumes of many different things from different realms. However, it was the family that garnered the most attention. The costumes they had were very detailed and very precise on how the character actually looked, minus their respective hair colors. Many asked for these 'pictures' with strange flashing devices that Tormun nor Tiki knew of. All in all, it was a fun time. Morgan even got two large bags of candy much to Inigo's dismay. In the end, the family changed back into their normal clothing and prepared to leave this outrealm with their souvenirs.

"So what are we gonna do with all this candy? You are not going to eat it young lady." Tormun looked towards his daughter.

"But…" Morgan started but was cut off.

"Now my dear, you may be a dragon, but that much candy couldn't be good for you either way." Inigo stated.

"How about we share it among the children in our world." Tiki suggested.

"That's a nice idea. Remind me also to save a portion of the candy for Gaius, I still haven't paid him for his work with the Shepards." Tormun scratched the back of his head.

"So one of the giant bags right?" Morgan commented.

There was a quick silence before laughter erupted among the family. Tiki and Inigo's were more civil in their laughter, while Tormun had doubled over from laughing while Morgan is pounding the floor. The family enjoyed the time they had spent together.

"Honey?" Tiki looked to Tormun as they walked back into Ylisse.

"Yes?" Tormun looked back at her.

"Let's come again next year." She quietly said.

"I'd like that." He responded as he kissed her on the head.

 **A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Special update like I promised. That's one down and three to go. So yeah, I hope you all have a fantastic night and I hope you guys work off the candy from tonight otherwise... That's like and extra pound or two going into ya.**

 **Hehe, anywho, I just thing that there would be an outrealm for almost anything so yeah, I used that to create this scene. I din't wanna go into Tim Burton's world, seemed to cliche'd, so I cliche'd the cliche and made it a generic Halloween town. Smart right? Also, I need to mention that with this update, I'll move the story to complete, but expect the other three update specials.**

 **All's well that ends well I say. With that, I wish you all a good night and a wonderful Halloween. Cheers lads and lasses.**

 **~ Makmix**


	10. A Very Happy Thanksgiving

_**I ONLY OWN TORMUN. NOT NOTHIN ELSE MENTIONED IN THE STORY.**_

* * *

It was a calm day for the Manakete pair. Tormun and Tiki were looking around the Ylisstol market, killing time, as well as being looked at throughout their trip being such a grand sight to the people. The Slayer of Grima and The Oracle of Naga walking together, arms intertwined. The married couple had gotten used to such attention, Tormun even enjoys it. They walk till they see a familiar duo. Nowi and Anna. Their Anna by the looks of the situation.

"So what'cha doin Anna?" Nowi poked as the two got closer.

"As you asked before, I was going to go back to the family for a bit and tell them the great story I was in and the amount of cash I made, but I had an inkling that a certain dragon duo are here and planned a little surprise for them." Anna looked towards the approaching couple.

"Nowi, Anna, been a bit hasn't it?" Tormun greeted with a smile.

"How have you two been?" Tiki quietly asked.

"Been giving people dragon rides, Nah is... Hmm, think I lost track of her." Nowi glanced around.

"Right here mother." Nah tapped her mother's shoulder.

"Nah!" She hugged her daughter very quickly.

"Heh, well it's about the harvest time of the year, I got a special outrealm that we all can head off too, the rest of the Shepards seem to be busy around this time of year for their own celebrations." Anna paused.

"Celebrations? For the harvest?" Tiki pondered on the thought.

"Yep, and there is this outrealm that my family runs each year. It's just a giant feast as we celebrate together. It's always a fun time and I get to see the whole family… Ah… All 379 of us…." Anna sighed longingly at the thought.

"Ooo! Can we come? Can we come!?" Nowi bounced up and down.

"Mother we can't just come, besides it was for-" Nah got cut off.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Anna interrupted.

"Sounds like fun." Tormun nodded.

"Yes, it has been a while since us four managed some time for ourselves." Tiki added.

"Well let's go! Take us to the outrealm Anna!" Nowi gallantly pointed in a direction.

"Hehe, sure you little ball of energy." Anna patted Nowi's head and motioned for the group to follow.

* * *

 _Be thankful for what you have; you'll end up having more. If you concentrate on what you don't have, you will never, ever have enough. - Oprah Winfrey_

* * *

Anna led them into the outrealm and was massively greeted by what seemed like an army of clones of Anna. All of them varying in size and body shape. Tall and short Anna's to young and old Anna's. It was intense for the group of four.

"Oh, don't be so terrified… We are all sisters, aunts, nieces, cousins, so forth and so forth. Plus you aren't feasting with us, you'll be with the general populace which is larger and much more fun than my family." Anna smiled as she waved off their worries.

"So many Anna's…" Nah could only stare.

"Heh, Anna here will show you to your room to stay in till the feast happens." Their Anna grabbed another Anna running by.

This one was younger and was missing a front tooth which was apparent when she smiled.

"Follow me!" The little Anna made a giant waving motion.

"Yay!" Nowi ran as she followed the little one.

Tormun and Tiki chuckled while Nah sighed.

It wasn't a long walk to their room. It was a spacious place with two king sized beds, a thing labeled as a Television and a nice window view of the town they are in.

"Gotta hand it to them, they make a nice play to stay at for a couple days." Tormun admired the room as he hung his tactician coat.

"I must agree. They have very luxurious tastes." Tiki sits on the soft bed.

"Wheeeee!" Nowi belly flops onto a bed.

"I think this is a good time to ask since it's just us…" Nah murmured out.

"Oh that? Yeah, we can talk about it now." Nowi sat up.

"Talk 'bout what now?" Tormun asked.

"About who my father is." Nah said with a straight face.

For a few seconds, the room got tense. Tiki looked to Tormun who looked to Nowi who had a giant smile on her face.

"Is that all? Nothing more?" Nowi just happily asked.

Nah gave a good nod, Tiki bowed her head and Tormun let out a sigh. Nah noticed the interaction between her fellow manaketes and tilted her head in wonder.

"So, uhm, Nah… Uhh… How can I put this…" Tormun slipped over his words.

"You see Nah, you came after Grima was killed and everyone else was taken so..." Even Tiki couldn't really say it.

"Tormun is your pops here. We did it about a few days before you came in." Nowi bluntly said.

Nah looked like she got punched in the face with the information. She shakily raised her hand to point and her mother then at Tormun before promptly passing out.

"Well she took it well." Tormun sighed again.

"Better than predicted." Tiki added.

"She'll be fine." Nowi proceeded to jump on the bed she had claimed.

It wasn't long till Nah woke up on the couch she was placed on. Her mother was asleep on the bed she messed up after a lot of jumping and tumbling around. Tiki was taking a peaceful nap on the bed she claimed for herself and Tormun.

"Let's a go for a stroll shall we?" Tormun offered which broke Nah's train of thought.

Nah took her 'father's' offer and got up to accompany him. They walked to a calm park, some people there, but still relatively quiet.

"So, what do you want to know kiddo?" Tormun patted her head as he took a seat on a bench.

"First off, how?" Nah crossed her arms.

"Be more specific." Tormun crossed his legs.

"How did you get mom even though you are married." His newly discovered daughter took the seat next to him.

"Well, it was about half a year after Grima died, uh… About two months or three after I came back. Everyone else, like your mother said, was taken. She didn't know how to associate herself with normal society and when she heard I was back and as a manakete… Well… She just kind of came running back to me." The tactician scratched the back of his head.

"And…" She made a little hand motion.

"Nowi… Well, she was very, very lonely and really wanted my company… In more ways than one… I'm just thankful that Tiki was so understanding…" Tormun's face was fairly red as he remembered the night long 'stay' with Nowi.

"So, you did my mother?" His, safe to say, daughter said with a straight face.

"Yes, yes I did. And… I don't regret it. Your mother is happy, Tiki is happy, I am happy, and you are with us. I'm thankful for that. Now, give your dad a hug why don't ya?" Tormun opens his arms for a hug.

"Father…" Nah quietly said as she took the hug.

"Well, time to tell Morgan she has a sister… By the by how old are you?" He asked as he patted his daughter's green haired head.

"Oh, uh, if I remember, I am one thousand three hundred and twelve. I kind of got sucked into a time rift and put into that mansion…" She shuddered at the memory.

"And I wasn't around? What happened?" Tormun asked.

"Well, I mainly watched over mother for the millennia or so I was with her. She was happy all around, she mentioned you a lot, but she always mentioned the old war group as she put it." Nah retracted her arms back to her side as she explained.

"Huh, so she never mentioned me as your father, at least you and your mother were happy. This time around, tell her that she's welcome to stay in the villa whenever, we have a spare room." The manakete tactician patted her head.

"Will do…. Dad." She smiled as she let the word roll off her tongue.

* * *

 _I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I ended up where I needed to be. - Douglas Adams_

* * *

"And so we pray to our divine powers that reign over us, whoever or whatever that may be… We all give our thanks. To our lords, to our saviours, to our god or gods. We pray." One of the feast patrons said loudly.

"Amen."

"Bless us."

"Watch over us."

"Hallelujah."

"Many thanks.

"Inshallah."

"Praise the lord."

Many more prayers were finished and with one large clap by the designated coordinator by the Anna's, he spoke.

"Now that the prayers are finished… I shall now say… Let the feasting commence!" Tormun stood from his seat to give the announcement.

A large cheer and the clattering and clanking of plates ensued. The glory plethora of food that sat on one of the giant tables that sat four hundred people started to be whittled away. Turkey, whole hogs, chicken, biscuits, mashed potatoes, gravy, stuffing, coleslaw, steamed veggies, soups, and a mass amount of pies and cakes were being consumed by the five tables worth of people.

"Mmm! Dis ish guf stoohf!" Nowi said with a mouthful.

"Dear, do be careful of the food in your mouth." Tiki reminded.

"Oh mother…" Nah chuckled at her antics.

"Y'know, I don't know if it's the atmosphere or just me being me, but I'm thankful for being able to spend time with the three of you." Tormun's gave them all a soft look.

The three manaketes smiled back, never forgetting the happy look on Tormun's face. It was definitely a very happy Thanksgiving.

 **A/N: Happy Native American Tribe Elimination Feast Day! Seriously though, that's why the pilgrims got help from the natives. The natives that approached them asked for help in killing off an enemy tribe in trade for helping the pilgrims grow food. So yeah, history...**

 **BACK TO TRACK! Happy Thanksgiving you beautiful people, Makmix here with the holiday special chapter. I thought it would have been just a feast in Ylisse, but I thought of something that I didn't mention in the last chapter of the story... How is Nah still Nah after 3000 years? And well here it is explained... BAM! Nah's dad. It's mainly for plot convenience, but it work with who Nowi is. So, that's my explanation and reveal of Nah's pappy.**

 **With this, I have two holiday specials to go and then the story will finally be done. I hope you all have a good holiday and hope you survive the stampede of Black Friday. Cheers and make sure to have Turkey with gravy. Slathered with mashed potaters!**

 **~ Makmix**


	11. Christmas Time

_**FIRE EMBLEM! NOT MINE! TORMUN! MINE!**_

* * *

In Ylisse, Christmas is a great celebration for the great warrior of old, Kris. This hero helped the hero-king, Marth, to save the land from utter destruction and ruin. Around this time of the year, when the snow starts to fall, the holiday is remembered. It was after all the fighting, all the bloodshed. Kris walked across the land, giving gifts to all the children who could know peace instead of war. Even as the years passed and the hero became older and older, Kris never stopped. They say that even to this day, his spirit still goes out on one night to deliver presents to all children out there.

Tormun closed his book as Morgan and her sister, Namun, lay under their bedsheets. The green haired sisters yawn.

"Ahhhh… Thanks dad…" Namun starts to drift off.

"Yeah… For the story…" Morgan yawns as she snuggles in.

"No problem girls… Now get some sleep. We are going to Uncle Chrom's tomorrow morning… Though, Grandpa Chrom is more fitting… Heh." Tormun gave his two daughters a kiss on their heads before letting them drift off to sleep.

He continued walking down the hallway of his villa to the living room where his wife, Tiki, sat in a rocking chair. Her rounded belly warmed by the fire as she slowly rubs to comfort her unborn child.

"Think you'll be good for tomorrow?" Tormun came up next to his wife.

"I will be fine. I just hope we don't have to walk or fly…" Tiki gave him a soft smile.

"If anything, I'll fly all of us to the palace." He nuzzled up to her neck.

"I shall think on that. Help me to bed?" She extended her and Tormun helped her up.

"I think it will be a warm Christmas Eve night." He said as he led her to their bed room.

* * *

 _Our hearts grow tender with childhood memories and love of kindred, and we are better throughout the year for having, in spirit, become a child again at Christmas-time_

 _\- Laura Ingalls Wilder_

* * *

"You make me jealous Tormun." Chrom, now a 70 year old man, former exalt says to his best friend.

"Well, we said we were coming to visit, so I expected something of that reaction from you." Tormun simply replied.

"Dear, don't be so headstrong." An equally old Olivia adds.

"I know dear… I just hope the rest make it here fine. It is a bit tough to traverse through the snow of Ylisse in winter." Chrom sighs.

"Gregor… Ahhh… Is here!" An old Gregor, clocking in at 96, hobbles in on a cane.

"Father… Your old bones can't take the movement…" Gerome, in his early 40's, follows with Cherche behind him.

"Gregor, you must heed your son's advice… We aren't what we were when we fought a god." Cherche chuckles at her husband.

"Husband, make yourself known…" Tharja comes in from another hallway, aged to be a grandma, but still has that dark aura around her.

"Right… Noire come out from behind your mother." Kellam said, scaring Tormun as the old man seemingly popped up next to him.

"Y-y-yes… Father." Said woman peeked over her mother's shoulder.

"Sully, do we have to move fast?" Stahl's, now, gritty voice echos in as he is dragged into the room by his hand.

"Yes we do, now shut yer trap, we got here right quick didn't we?" The near fully gray Sully points to the growing group.

"Chrom! We made sure to bring gifts!" Lissa bounds in with a spring in her step despite being close to 70 herself.

"Yeah, ol' man Vaike brought a full load in!" Said grandpa marched in towing behind him a bunch of presents.

"Lon'qu!" An elderly, yet commanding voice rings in also.

"Maribelle, the rush is unnecessary…" Said swordmaster follows his wife in.

"Unnece-! Why I haven't seen half of these people in decades!" The old noblewoman yells at her husband who in turn, just strokes his grey beard.

"At 72 for me, I can say that I am too old for this…" Lon'qu sighs as he strokes his beard.

"Dear, do be care… Oof!" Another feminine voice comes from another hallway.

"Nyeh heh heh. I still catch you after all these years." A familiar laugh joins as well.

"Oh Henry…" Sumia walks in leaning on her husband's arm.

"Oh, just to let you guys know, the rest of our kids are in another room. Virion sends his apologies as well as Cordelia since, y'know, they are running Rosanne right now. Ol' Donny is doing a thing for his village also. Wonder if they got any Risen parts leftover over there since the reeking box outbreak in his little village." Old Henry explained.

"Hey Blue, Bubbles, Pinkie, Pointy Ears. Wow, the whole crew is here." Gaius appears from the shadows.

"Heh, the candy getting to you? Or is it just the old age belly." Tormun teased

"Hardy har har… Try actually being 73… By the way, Libra and Panne are watching the kids at the orphanage and doing a Christmas thing for them." Gaius ran his hand through his greyed hair.

"I'm here!" Nowi bounds in, still the same as ever.

"Alright, let's get this reunion started. Frederick, if you please." Chrom turned to his loyal knight.

"As you say. Let us begin." He blandly said.

A quick rumble ran through the castle.

* * *

 _My idea of Christmas, whether old-fashioned or modern, is very simple: loving others. Come to think of it, why do we have to wait for Christmas to do that? - Bob Hope_

* * *

It was a good time for the Shepards. They caught up and told stories. Talked about how their lives have been going. Talks about grandchildren all around, few even talking about newborn, great grandchildren. Ricken and Miriel joined in late after finishing and cleaning up an experiment. After a few hours of talking and eating, Chrom called the old war group together.

"Tormun, I know you would like to say something." The old exalt let his friend take lead.

"To you all here and to the ones not. I thank you for letting me be friends with you all over the years. I am thankful for getting to know you all and… I'm pretty sure that we wouldn't be here without what we did together. I know that… I'll be without you glorious people one day, but… All the more to enjoy our time together. I finish with this… Merry Christmas to you all. Shepards!"

"Shepards!" Was the loud response that was given back…

It was a great Christmas for the Shepards that arrived. To the some that weren't all looked towards the same direction. And in the night sky, a person soars through the sky. A spirit, the spirit of Kris. He smiles as his spirit body flies over the castle.

"Merry Christmas indeed." He murmured to himself.

 **A/N: Makmix here with the second to last update for the HOLIDAY SPECIALS! New Years is gonna really be a kicker for the story I can say that much.**

 **With that being said, most of the Shepards are old... Scratch that, they are all old! Just some age better than others... Or don't age at all kinda...**

 **Anywho, I hope you all have a great Christmas and what not. Hope you got what you wanted!** **Cheers!**

 **~ Makmix**


	12. The New Year

**_I've put enough disclaimers here so, we all know what I'm going to say by now. I'll leave it at that._**

* * *

"Alright crew. Pile into the SUV. This is one event we can't miss." Tormun, looking like he's a 50 year old man, unlocks the vehicle with a click of a button on his key chain.

"Dear? Are you wrapped up? It is cold around this time of year." Tiki, finally looking like an aged woman, follows out of their villa.

"C'mon Tiki. Tormun is always wrapped up and ready to go." Nowi, visibly aged as well, joins the two.

The three manaketes. Living national treasures six thousand years after the death of Grima. Two thousand after the departure of Naga. Two thousand and sixteen years to be exact. Tormun was dressed in his outgoing casual clothes. A navy blue and black polo shirt with blue jeans, a brown letterman style jacket and some clean tennis shoes. Tiki is wearing a white short-sleeve shirt, a brown blazer over it, form fitting skinny jeans and boots labeled 'Uggs' topping it off with a black scarf. Nowi is in a black sweater hoodie that is much too large for her even if she does have the body of a grown woman now, short short jeans, black tights and flats.

"Morgan! Nah! It's been a couple centuries since we've had time together! Hurry up!" Tormun yelled towards the villa.

Some shuffling was heard from the slightly opened front door.

"Coming dad!" It was Morgan's voice.

"Hurry up Morgan!" Nah's voice carried through the door also.

The two women walk out the front door. Morgan has her 'JINX' hoodie on and zipped up, slightly ripped up dark blue jeans with black tights under them, and short black heels. Nah is wearing a white turtleneck that go to her thighs and brown thigh high stockings with black heeled boots. Both women look like they are in their thirties.

"I'll be starting the car, hop in and buckle up." Tormun motions to the vehicle.

He gets in the driver's seat and puts the key into the ignition and turns. Some sputtering happens before the car dies out.

"I just put some gas in this… Oh the battery!" He popped the hood as he got out.

The ancient tactician lifts up the metal hood and looks at the car batter. He puts his hand on it and murmurs some words. Electricity flows from his hand into the battery for a quick moment. It ends with Tormun smiling and closing the hood. He gets back into the driver's seat and turns the key in the ignition. The engine hums to life as Tormun smirks.

"Alright, chat away ladies, it'll be a decent drive time." He says to the trio in the back.

He looks to his wife who is slumbering away in the passenger seat. Tormun smiles. He's had six millennia with his wife and kids… And he's going out to make this New Year special for someone six millennia ago.

* * *

 _No need for a quote, just a wish. A wish for a great year for all._

* * *

The group of five stand on a bridge. Other bystanders who await the great event cannot help but look at the living national treasures of Ylisse. Nowi is inbetween Morgan and Nah, chatting with her niece and daughter. Tiki stands next to her husband Tormun. Barely a wrinkle on her face, subtle but there. Tormun is the same as she rubs his green beard.

"So… Manaketes live in peace along with the humans. The Taguel clans that have reappeared from their hiding places also live in content as well as Panne's descendants. I think we did good back then." Tormun chuckles.

"Yes, I believe we did dear. Oh… Mother is here." Tiki looks to the right of her as she holds onto her husband's right arm.

"Ah, Naga. Good to see you join us. I see the step down from grace treated you well." Tormun smiled at his mother-in-law.

"Yes it has. The humans have no need of me anymore. I am not a god, I am just a powerful being who has lived for a very long time. I am thankful that my descendants live well thanks to you. With my absence, the humans have found a new ideal to worship. It is not my place anymore, for life flourishes and death brings balance. Not a mass genocide." Naga said as she is dressed casually in a long dress with frills on her shoulders, skirt and chest linings.

"It is good to see the coming of the new year with you mother." Tiki mentions.

"Same here for me. Really gotta hand it to my green hair." Tormun chuckles.

"Yes indeed… Oh, I have a little surprise for you." The former divine says as she glows, using her powers.

The form of the leader of the Shepards phase into existence.

"Hey Tormun, I see you finally get to experience being fifty I see." The spirit of Chrom chuckles.

"Almighty power above, it is you Chrom…" Tormun turned around to see his friend and notices that the world has come to a stop, minus himself, his wife and Naga.

"Yep, last time I'll be here though. I just came back one more time to give you my thanks. For never forgetting. I bet you have made some great friends over the millennia." The former exalt chuckles.

"Damn straight… Chrom… I'll never forget, I swore to it and you know me… I don't break promises like those." Tormun rubbed his eyes.

"Heh, that I do. I guess one final goodbye is necessary. And hey, I'll see you after another few or more millennia." Chrom chuckles.

"Yeah, I'll join you eventually… Ain't that right Tiki?" He looked to his wife.

"Yes, I might like seeing old faces again when it is our time, but our time still seems so far away." Tiki nodded.

"Then I'll wait for you guys. Millennia here are just days to us, so I can wait a little more. I'll see you both here one day." Chrom finished and vanished away, back to where his spirit resides.

"That is the last of my divine power. I am now just another Manakete." Naga said as they reclaimed their position on the bridge.

"I thought so. Thanks Naga." Tormun bowed his head.

It was time. The crowd was loud and clear across the metropolis of Ylisstol. A giant tower with a lowering screen counted down the seconds.

"10, 9, 8, 7…" The crowd around them started.

"6." Naga continued.

"5." Morgan's turn.

"4!" Nowi is excited

"3…" Nah murmurs.

"2." Tiki smiles to her husband.

"1." Tormun finishes.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The cheer was heard loud and clear.

The New Year has begun. Tormun looks up to the sky as the fireworks go off. He smiles into the night sky and closes his eyes.

"Happy New Year." Tormun opened his eyes to the barrage of colors that blasted itself across this night sky.

 **A/N: So this is it... The last chapter of Green Hair. This has been an interesting little thing for me. One of my best viewed stories, most read. I find this great. More reviews would have been nice, but to each their own.**

 **I gave Naga a well deserved resignation from her post. After Grima went down, I don't see much in Naga. She said so herself, she isn't a god... I think... Meh, I think it's a fitting way to include her in. So yeah, really modern times here. Not an AU, just... 6000 years after Grima was destroyed. So of course Tormun and Tiki would start to feel the wear on them, but being full blood Manaketes now. Life goes on slowly for them.**

 **Anywho... This has definitely been one helluva ride with you readers here. And I am privileged to have you all take the time and read my story. Maybe you will see another story by me in the future, who knows. But or now. I bid farewell as an author to you readers. Cheers lads and lasses.**

 **~ Makmix**


End file.
